Super Shimajirō 64
Super Shimajirō 64 is a 1996 platform video game developed and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo 64. It is the first Shimajirō game to utilize three-dimensional (3D) graphics. Along with Super Mario 64, Pilotwings 64, it was one of the launch titles for the console. It was released in Japan on August 23, 1996, and later in North America, Europe, and Australia on October 14, 1996. It is the best-selling game on the Nintendo 64 along with Super Mario 64, with more than eleven million copies sold. An enhanced remake called Super Shimajirō 64 DS was released for the Nintendo DS in 2004. In the game, Shimajirō Shimano and his friends Ramurin Makiba and Takehsi Ishida explore Challenge Island Palance and must rescue Mimirin Midorihara from Bowser. As one of the earlier 3D platform games, Super Shimajirō 64 is based on open world playability, degrees of freedom through all three axes in space, and relatively large areas which are composed primarily of true 3D polygons as opposed to only two-dimensional (2D) sprites. The game established a new archetype for the 3D genre, much as Super Mario Bros. did for 2D sidescrolling platformers. In the evolution from two dimensions to three, Super Mario 64 places an emphasis on exploration within vast worlds that require the player to complete multiple diverse missions, in addition to the occasional linear obstacle courses as in traditional platform games. While doing so, it still preserves many gameplay elements and characters of earlier Mario games, and the same visual style The game has made a lasting impression on the field of 3D game design, featuring a dynamic camera system and 360-degree analog control. The title is acclaimed by many critics and fans as one of the greatest and most revolutionary video games of all time. Gameplay Super Shimajirō 64 is a 3D platformer where the player controls Shimajirō Shimano through several courses. Each course is an enclosed world in which the player is free to wander in all directions and discover the environment without time limits. The worlds are filled with enemies that attack Shimajirō or his friends, as well as friendly creatures that provide assistance, offer information, or ask a favor (such as pink "peace-loving" Bob-omb Buddies). The player gathers stars in each course; some stars only appear after completing certain tasks, often hinted at by the name of the course. These challenges include defeating a boss, solving puzzles, racing an opponent, and gathering coins. As more stars are collected, more areas of the castle hub world become accessible. The player unlocks doors in the castle with keys obtained by defeating Bowser in special courses. There are many hidden mini-courses and other secrets to the game, most containing extra stars required for the full completion of the game. There are three special cap power-ups that appear in certain areas on many stages. The Wing Cap allows Shimajirō Shimano, Takeshi Ishida and Ramurin Makiba to fly; the Metal Cap makes them immune to most damage, allows them to withstand wind, walk underwater, and be unaffected by noxious gases; and the Vanish Cap renders him partially immaterial and allows them to walk through some obstacles such as wire mesh, as well as granting invulnerability to some forms of damage. Some courses contain cannons that Shimajirō Shimano and his friends can access by speaking to a pink Bob-omb Buddy. After entering a cannon, Shimajirō Shimano and his friends can be shot out to reach distant places. When the player has the Wing Cap equipped, cannons can be used to reach high altitudes or fly across most levels quickly. Shimajirō's abilities in Super Shimajirō 64 are far more diverse than those of previous Mario games. The player can make Shimajirō Shimano, Takeshi Ishida walk, run, jump, crouch, crawl, swim, climb, kick, or punch using the game controller's analog stick and buttons. Special jumps can be executed by combining a regular jump with other actions, including the double and triple jumps (jumping two and three times in a row, respectively), long jump and backflip. There are also special maneuvers, such as wall jumping—jumping from one wall to another in rapid succession to reach areas that would otherwise be too high. The player can pick up and carry certain items, an ability which is used to solve various puzzles, and swim underwater at various speeds. The life energies slowly diminish while underwater, representing how long Shimajirō Shimano or his friends can hold their breath. Bosses: *Bowser (Bowser in The Dark World, Bowser in the Fire Sea and Bowser in the Dark Sky) *King Bob-omb *Wiggler Plot and setting Super Shimajirō 64 is set in the Challenge Island Palace, which consists of three floors, a basement, a moat, and a courtyard. The area outside the castle is an introductory area in which the player can experiment, testing his or her player skills. Scattered throughout the castle are entrances to courses via secret walls and paintings. Super Shimajirō 64 begins with a letter from Mimirin Midorihara inviting Shimajirō Shimano and his two friends Ramurin Makiba and Takeshi Ishdia to come to the palace for a cake she and her family has baked for them. However, when they arrive, Shimajirō Shimano, Ramurin Makiba and Takeshi Ishida discover that Bowser has invaded the castle and imprisoned Mimirin Midorihara and her family and the servants within it using the power of the castle's 120 Power Stars. Many of the castle's paintings are portals to other worlds, in which Bowser's minions keep watch over the stars. Shimajirō and his friends explore the castle for these portals to enter the worlds and recover the stars. They gain access to more rooms as they recovers more Power Stars, and eventually traverses three different obstacle courses, each leading to its own battle with Bowser. Defeating Bowser the first two times earns Shimajirō a key for opening another level of the castle. After Shimajirō Shimano defeats Bowser in the final battle, Mimirin Midorihara is released from the stained-glass window above the castle's entrance. Mimirin rewards Shimajirō by kissing him on the forehead and baking the cake that she had promised him and his friends. Category:Video Games Category:E rated video games Category:1990s video games Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:Shimajirō video games